And a Partridge in a Pear Tree
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: A series of RoseScorpius drabbles posted over the eleven days of winter vacation. Suggestions welcome.
1. The Sorting of Scorpius and Rose

Character is higher than intellect. A great soul will be strong to live as well as think.  
>-Ralph Waldo Emerson<p>

Rose looked at Scorpius and smiled. "I never said we couldn't. Come on, it's almost time for the sorting."

Scorpius shook his head at her but took his place in line anyway. "Well, I hope you're happy with your house."

Rose smirked. "Oh, I will be," she said, leaving an ominous feel.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," McGonagall called.

_Ah, a Malfoy. _The hat said when he placed it upon his head. _Your family is usually so easy, being predetermined and all. But I sense you're different._

Please not Slytherin, Scorpius thought.

_You don't want to go into the house of your forefathers? _Scorpius was probably wrong, but he thought the hat sounded almost… amused.

No, Scorpius thought, I don't. Please don't place me in Slytherin.

_It wouldn't be right for you. You have a loyal heart, young Scorpius, but I don't think you are a Hufflepuff. Which leaves me with one option. _

"RAVENCLAW!"

There was silence, and at first no one clapped. Then the Ravenclaw house hesitantly clapped, as well as the Hufflepuffs. Everyone else was silent, though Scorpius could see Rose clapping in the corner of his eye. He didn't mind, and went to sit down on one edge of the table, all alone.

Finally, "Weasley, Rose," was called.

Rose had been waiting for that moment for eleven years, practically, and now it was here.

_Another Weasley?_

I'm not my kin, Rose told it.

_I know you aren't, young Rose. This is easy enough, though you could be a Slytherin, I suppose. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff… you have qualities of all three. But overall, there is only one place for you._

Ravenclaw, Rose knew.

"RAVENCLAW!" The house shouted.

The entire Great Hall began to clap and as she took her seat next to Scorpius she knew that this was where she belonged.

**You may be wondering about this. Well, I got the very stupid idea to do a drabble series where I slowly build in numbers. Today I post one, tomorrow two and so on until the eleventh day. The eleven days of winter vacation.**

**Please give me ideas or I will die. And maybe your favorite quotes or lyrics too, because I'll have a quote at the beginning of each chapter. I don't care if you said it to your best friend, anything helps. Thanks!**

**I don't own HP.**

**Rawr.**


	2. Blind Date

I will not go on a blind date.

-Jordana Brewster

Rose shrugged. "Luce, Lily, leave me alone, okay?"

"But Rose—"

"—it's almost your seventh year—"

"—and you've never had a boyfriend."

"Which is why we set you up with Scorpius Malfoy," Lily finished. The two best friends were practically twins. Twins that loved to terrorize Rose, it seemed.

"He'll be here in—"

A knock sounded at the door and Lucy rushed to answer it.

"Now," Lily said. She grabbed Rose's book, which was about a hero who stole things and came across a maiden in a tower. It seemed like it was going to be good, even if it did involve more weird scenes then she would like. Rose may not have seemed like it, but she was a closet romantic and secretly craved true love.

"Hello," a deep voice said. Rose saw a man with light blond, almost white hair enter the small house of Ron and Hermione Weasley.

It was then that Rose realized where she had heard the name Scorpius Malfoy. Her father had warned her to stay away from him from the start.

And she was going on a date with him.

Three years after the first date Rose found herself saying "I do" and marrying Scorpius. It would have been even better if her father hadn't been shooting her death glares, but you can't have everything in life.

**I already think I'm insane. I'm going to go write the other one. My quote sucks. It's dark out. Any other stupid observations? They could become tomorrow's quote.**

**I don't own HP.**

**~The Thoroughly Insane Suki**


	3. Christmas Eve

Nobody can sleep on Christmas Eve

-Garfield

"Rose, go to sleep already," Ron pleaded with his five year old daughter.

"But Daddy, its Christmas Eve and I want to see Santa!"

"Are you sure we just can't spell her to sleep?" Ronald asked his wife, and not for the first time, either.

"No dear, we cannot spell our daughter to sleep, even if it is Christmas Eve."

It was then an idea occurred to Ron. A very evil and dastardly idea. He would spoil his girl, but say he wasn't… "Rosie," he cooed, "if you don't go to sleep, Santa won't come!"

Though it doesn't need saying, we will mention it anyway. Little Rose was asleep faster than you could say "Happy Christmas Eve!"

-:-

Scorpius Malfoy got the same thing for Christmas every year from his father, but somehow he always had to check.

So even he, who would be getting a pair of socks from his father, was terribly excited, and bounced around the house—no, mansion—in a way that only a five year old could.

"Scorpius," Draco pleaded with his son, "just go to sleep!"

But Scorpius continued to jump around and shout, "It's almost Christmas, everyone!"

Astoria watched and laughed as Draco screamed at their son. He didn't mean it, she knew, and it was Christmas, after all. However, the next day when Scorpius opened his Granger doll from 'Santa' it would be very, very interesting. She couldn't wait to see Draco's expression.

**I had no idea what to do. This right here took me twenty minutes and hasn't been edited. Merry Christmas Eve (apparently they say Happy Christmas in Britain…) and I am going to go wrap presents. Joy.**

**I don't own HP or Garfield.**

**Please review. And is it pathetic that I had that quote memorized?**


	4. A Better Time

The forest is silent. She looks in, and sees him coming down the path. She sits, content to wait.

"Took you long enough," she tells him.

He smiles, but it's the painted on one she hasn't seen in forever. She realizes the one thing she's been suppressing.

"You still love her," she says. It's a statement, not a question. "You still love Rose."

He opens his mouth to say something, _anything_, but instead he just nods jerkily and lets her walk up to him. She kissed him lightly on the lips and walks away, letting him remember ghosts of a better time, when Rose was still alive.

The two have come full circle together, and Lucy can never thank him enough for that, even if Scorpius still loves Rose.


	5. Secret Santa

"We're doing a what?" I asked Al critically.

"A Secret Santa!" He shouted. I swear, that boy is such a Hufflepuff. I need coffee. It is only eight o'clock.

"A Secret Santa?" Scorpius was obviously critical of Al's 'idea' as well, thank goodness. "With just three of us?"

"The Marauders and Lily. Maybe the whole Hogwarts group."

"Ah, I see. It might work." And perhaps he isn't actually critical.

"Great! We're drawing right now!"

And that is how I ended up having to buy Scorpius Malfoy a gift.

-:-

"What would he like?" I asked Lily, fretting over every little decision.

"Perhaps some Quidditch things?" Lily has never been the best at buying things, but she was always better than me.

-:-

"Good!" Al really loves to say that. It drives me and my Ravenclaw brain insane. There are so many synonyms...

"Give your gifts!" James shouted. He knocked Al over.

I walked hesitantly over to Scorpius and shoved my gift into his hands. He shoved one back at me.

"On the count of three?" he suggested.

"Sure."

Quidditch things. How original.

"Thanks!"

And that was how I ended up kissing Scorpius Malfoy.

**Meh. Thanks to Eleni (InlovewithFred) for the idea. Go read her stories. They make you giggle.**

**I don't own HP.**

**See you tomorrow. :/**


	6. Nonrelated Guys

"Please, Roxy, Rose has never talked to a nonrelated guy in her life…" the voices of my cousins trail off and I bury my face in my hands. My family never fails to embarrass me.

It was true though. Before I met Scorpius Malfoy I had never talked to a man who wasn't related to me. I led a sheltered life, okay?

My mother was really scholarly and my father just stayed near to his family. Lorcan, Lysander and Uncle Rolf count as family, if you were wondering.

So I can blame it on the fact I never had the opportunity to meet guys until I went to Hogwarts. Bye then I was just too shy and I holed myself up in a library doing schoolwork and reading Muggle novels. I hate to admit it, but Wizarding novels are all trash, especially the romance ones I secretly read. I'm a fan of Sarah Dessen.

But my family doesn't know about Scorpius Malfoy. I never told him that I've talked to a guy, because what they know can't hurt them.

**Yeah, the ending sucked. I might make something longer of it someday or continue it. One left for today—the Christmas one. Please add requests.**

**I don't own HP.**

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays/winter break.**


	7. The Play

_Voice: Rose is about to start her seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it promises to be an interesting year._

_Scene: Rose is boarding the Hogwarts Express with Albus, Scorpius and Lily._

_Rose: I can't believe it's our last year._

_Scorpius: I know. All of it's been so amazing._

_Lily: I still have two more years. I'm only a fifth year._

_Albus: Shut up._

_Lily: I'm sorry!_

_Freddie and Roxanne enter the compartment._

_Freddie: "Hey you guys!" _

_Roxanne is silent._

_Rose: Hey FreddieandRoxanne!_

_Scorpius: 'Lo, FreddieandRoxanne._

_Al: Hi._

_Lily: Hey Roxy! Hey Freddie!_

_Roxanne: Hi, Lily._

_Lily: Rose, when we get to Hogwarts, can I talk to you?_

_Rose: Sure. Come on, Scorp, we have the Head Boy and Girl meetings._

_Scorpius: I'm coming. See you guys later._

_Albus: See ya'._

Rose rolled her eyes. "Please, Scorp, that is the most pathetic script I have ever read. It's crazy."

"Hey!" Al shouted. "I poured sweat into that!"

"You did not. Geez, Al, it was a joke. You made it in five seconds!"

"Whatever."

"We aren't anything like that."

"Would you stop that?" Al complained.

"Fine," Scorpius laughed, "we'll stop ragging on little Alsiepoo, who still needs his mother to change his diapers."

"Oh, that's it!" Al lunged at Scorpius.

Boys, Rose thought. She continued reading her book.


	8. The Christmas Letter

_Dear Dad,_

_Merry Christmas! I hate how I couldn't come home this year, but Hogwarts is really fun during the holidays. You and Uncle Harry were definitely right about that. It's very… festive._

_Scorp and I were playing a game of exploding snap. I am now missing my left eyebrow, but it was worth it. I also beat him in chess! You would have been proud of me in that game, Dad._

_I read the chess book you wrote (well, Mum wrote it. But it was all you there Dad, all you) again, and I think it's the only reason that I won. Unfortunately, Hugo seems to be the one in the family that inherited your chess skills. Which isn't to say that I can't do it if I just try. I can. _

_Oh, Hugo is challenging me to chess now. I think I'll let him win… just this once._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Rose_


	9. Dating freak Out

I was once in love. Actually, screw that, I still am. I still love him with every fiber of my being, and I never, ever want to see him go. That's how much I love him.

There's only one problem with all of this love. He doesn't love me back. You see, whenever a guy shows any interest in me, internally I freak out. Absolutely scream in horror. It's kind of pathetic.

On the first date I'll tell him my life story. And if he's brave enough to come back, I will attempt to remedy that situation by acting like a deaf mute. There is no in between setting with me, unfortunately.

It makes for some very awkward times, and I have never, ever been on a third date. Yes, my situation is that bad.

"Rose!" Scorpius Malfoy, my best friend interrupts my musing.

"Mm hm?"

"Want to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Sure." It's the closest I've ever gotten to a date, and I'll take it. ;)


	10. CKCS

I'm not a popular person, and I have never pretended to be one. I'm just me, Rose Weasley, nerd with an obsession.

My obsession? Well, I love to sing.

Like, really, really, really, love to sing.

In fact, it was because of me and my best friend, Lucy, who got the club started. We go and sing for hours. It's amazing and I look forward to Thursday all week.

One day, a new member joined. Scorpius Malfoy joined us.

There's nothing wrong with gaining a new member, it was just that the new member was Scorpius Malfoy. The "cool" kids in our school think that our singing is dumb.

I hate them.

They've plastered all over our signs with their own that say things like, "cool kids don't sing" or "only nerds sing".

It's so… depressing.

Actually, I never saw Scorpius putting up those signs or teasing any of the nerds. I saw him ripping one down once, actually. But still, people don't change. Once you're a cool kid you're always a cool kid. You don't change. It just doesn't work like that.

I should probably get back to the point, shouldn't I?

Scorpius walked into the room where we practiced—a abandoned classroom on the third floor that I had worked with Professor McGonagall on when she came back to visit so that it had a few qualities of the Room of Requirement—instantly putting us all into chaos.

He was coming to shut us down. The popular kids had won. CKCS (Cool Kids Can Sing) was over. We were done. No more singing.

But instead he smiled shyly. "Can I join you guys?"

I have never seen more chaos in my life. Luckily it was my decision.

"Go ahead," I treated him to my best frosty glare, "we don't keep anyone out, unlike some groups I've heard of."

He flinched. Good. Not everyone can be popular, but everyone can sing.

Well, not quite everyone, as sometimes it can't be learned, but we just wanted to have fun, and that was it.

And just once, Malfoy could have fun with us. Never again, though.


	11. Rainy Adventures

The raindrops pounded on her head and Rose laughed; a tinkling sound that made her companion look up from his notes and smile at her.

"Rain drunk already, Rosie? It's only been five minutes!"

"Oh be quiet!" Rose flicked a bit of rain at him, and he receded even farther beneath the overhang. "Don't think I haven't seen you in the snow!"

The man put his book down. "Oh, it's on," he warned. He walked out from the shelter, rain drenching him in seconds.

The two chased each other around the courtyard until Rose's more sensible cousin reminded them it was raining. They both got sick, but agreed the experience was worth it.

Because rain is just that kind of weather.


End file.
